Kalos Metropolis
Kalos Metropolis (formerly known as Wuffels) is a country which participates in Nation Song Contest since 141st edition. About Kalos Metropolis is a secular nation ruled by Deformed Laissez-Faire Democracy. The nation is officially recognized worldwide since January 2009. The nation is seperated in four federal states with their own significant features. The capital is Pootslinn and the largest town is Konstakent. History Karosu, the founder of nation nomadized in his whole life. During those times, nomands would have a gruelling life. Some sources confirm the time as the early 1900's, while some other sources confirm the time as the middle of 1800's. There is no any official confirmation where Karosu is originally from. Karosu decided to declare a land with a large size of desperate people from all around the world who suffered from discrimination, pressure, tyranny, fascism and all kinds of cruelty. Karosu reached all people in need of help and gathered all these people in the land of his metropolis. The nation was recognized by almost no nation in the beginning. But Karosu dedicated the rest of his life to make the nation the land of happiness and modernity, while most of the nations at the time has seen Kalos Metropolis as an enemy because Karosu gave all the slaves and lower level people a promising future and therefore they lacked of service and money. Kalos Metropolis has been recognized by almost all the nations worldwide by the end of 2008. Since January 2009, Kalos Metropolis achieve the history as an official nation. According to the official sources, Kalos Metropolis is a nation that is founded in January 2009 with no certain date. Therefore Kalos Metropolis became able to participate in international events as an independent nation. Karosu's portrait that drawn by a famous Kalos Metropolisn painter artist is today hanged on the walls of every official building including schools and he is memorialized with respect and love by everyone. States After the society started a brand new order in Kalos Metropolis, they were seperated in four federal states called Encentric, Deumeisteren, Legelanzo and Malefelter. Each state has the same legal rules and equal rights. But all the states feature different sorts. Encentric is well known by big events, celebrations and fashionness. Deumeisteren is the place that became known with the factories, manufactures, imports and exports and official authorities. All the government must officially reside in Deumeisteren. Legelanzo is the perfect spot for a vacation with its coastal cities, perfect tourism and hotel prizes. Malefelter is a place for people who still struggle between going traditional and modernized. Flag Kalos Metropolis' official flag is a red tie on a white circle which is located in the middle of the flag on a red background with the same color as the tie. The tie symbolizes the modernized life style while the white circle sembolyzes the equality and justice for everyone. Also the circle being in the center sembolyzes that the laws and rules are created and ruled society-centrical. The color of red sembolyzes the bright future ahead. Regime Due to the history of society, the rules are based on civil liberties and equal human rights. The regime is deformed laissez-faire democracy. Every state has their own leader chosen by their society. The elections of leaders are made in every January and therefore all the decisions are made by poll (a public poll may be available if necessary). In case of any tie of decisions, the Supreme-Leader is gotten involved and has the last word. The Supreme-Leader is also chosen by the society of Kalos Metropolis once in four years. Culture Rockapheller's legacy to future is a respectful society that contains an accepting all the differences. Because the Kalos Metropolis n ancestors suffered a lot because of differences, Kalos Metropolis n people respect all kinds of harmless ideology to honour Rockapheller. LGBT marriages are legalized and allowed to adopt in 2011. The population of religious people is 3.96% (32 people in total). They have free opportunity to live in Malefelter supported by government. Music events and celebrations have a national value and everyone has vacation right given by the government to celebrate in Encentric. Music Contests Nation Song Contest ' '''Waiting List Song Contest ' '''See Also